Мэdιαиσснэ
by Miisaki-chan
Summary: Sasuke me estrechó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas pude respirar. Fue un beso profundo y lento, impetuoso y delicado, mil veces distinto. Perfecto en todas sus facetas...


Primero qe nda ._. yo no escribi esto XD! ._.! serio el libro se llama _medianoche_ de_ Clauida Gray_ :3 ._. pro me guto esta part ._. y qeria poner sta part en sasusaku ._. :( weno no tngo nda mas q dcir x( si qieren leer ok ._. si no qieren ok

Bai~~

* * *

La tupida enredadera ocultaba las estrellas del firmamento cuando nos sentamos en el cenador. Sasuke me rodeó con sus brazos y con ese único gesto se desvanecieron todas las dudas y la confusión que habían estado acosándome las ultimas semanas. Había creído ser feliz durante el baile, pero solo porque me había dejado llevar en medio del torbellino.

Ahora era diferente. Sabia donde estaba, quien era y me sentía en paz conmigo misma. A pesar de que no había olvidado las razones que me habían hecho dudar de Sasuke, cuando estábamos tan cerca confiaba en el por completo. No tenia miedo de nada en el mundo. Podía ser yo misma, sin inhibiciones. Cerré los ojos y frote mi nariz contra su cuello. Sasuke se estremeció, y no creí que hubiera sido por el frío.

―Sabes que solo quiero cuidar de ti ¿verdad?- susurró. Sentí sus labios rozando mi frente -. Quiero que estés a salvo.

―No necesito que me protejas de ningún peligro, Sasuke- Lo abrace por la cintura y lo estreché contra mí, con fuerza-. Lo que necesito es que me protejas de la soledad. No te pelees por mí, quédate a mi lado. Eso es lo que necesito.

Se echó a reír. Una risa extraña y triste.

―Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti. Que se asegure de que no pasa nada. Y yo quiero ser ese alguien.

Levanté la cabeza. Estábamos tan cerca que mis pestañas rozaban su barbilla y sentí el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos en el pequeño resquicio que separaba nuestras bocas.

―Sasuke, solo te necesito a ti- dije, reuniendo valor.

Sasuke me acarició la mejilla y rozó sus labios contra los míos. Ese primer contacto me cortó la respiración, pero había dejado de tener miedo. Estaba con Sasuke y no podía pasarme nada.

Lo besé y descubrí que mis sueños no me habían engañado: sabía cómo besarlo, cómo tocarlo. Era un conocimiento que había atesorado en mi interior desde siempre, a la espera de la chispa que lo prendiera y lo avivara. Sasuke me estrechó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas pude respirar. Fue un beso profundo y lento, impetuoso y delicado, mil veces distinto. Perfecto en todas sus facetas.

Se me cayó la chaqueta de los hombros y mis brazos y hombros quedaron expuestos al aire. Deslizó las manos por mi espalda para protegerme del frío nocturno y sentí sus palmas en mis omóplatos y sus dedos en mi columna. El tacto de su piel sobre la mía fue muy agradable, mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer. Sasuke me besó en la boca, en las mejillas, en la oreja, en el cuello.

―Sakura- dijo en un dulce susurro que sentí en la piel. Los labios de Sasuke rozaban mi cuello-. Deberíamos parar.

―No quiero.

―Aquí afuera…No deberíamos…Dejarnos llevar

―No tienes que parar.

Le besé el pelo y la frente. Solo podía pensar en que ahora me pertenecía, a mí y solo mí

Cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, el beso fue diferente, intenso, casi desesperado. Nuestras respiraciones se habían acelerado y no impedían hablar. No existía nada en el mundo salvo él y esa voz monótona en mi interior que insistía una y otra vez en que él era mío, mío, mío…

Sus dedos rozaron el fino tirante del vestido y este se escurrió de mi hombro y dejo a la vista la curvatura superior de mi pecho. Sasuke dibujó con su pulgar una línea entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Deseé que no se detuviera, que me tocara como necesitaba que me tocaran. No pensaba racionalmente, de hecho apenas conseguía pensar. En aquel momento solo existía mi cuerpo y lo que me exigía. Sabia que debía hacer, aunque ni siquiera llegara a imaginarlo todavía. Lo sabía.

Para , me dije. Sin embargo, Sasuke y yo habíamos ido demasiado lejos para poder detenernos. Lo necesitaba, por completo, ahora.

Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y posé mis labios suavemente en los suyos, en su barbilla, en su cuello. Y al ver el pulso de las venas latiendo bajo la piel, no pude reprimir mi sed de él.

Lo mordí en el cuello, con fuerza. Lo oí gritar de dolor, desconcertado, pero al mismo tiempo la sangre salió disparada hacia mi lengua y el espeso sabor metálico se propago en mi interior como un incendio: ardiente, incontrolable, mortífero y bello. Al tragar, el sabor de la sangre de Sasuke en mi garganta fue lo más dulce que había conocido hasta el momento.

Sasuke intentó separarse de mi, pero ya estaba muy debilitado. Lo cogí entre mis manos cuando empezó a desplomarse para poder seguir con avidez. Tenia la sensación de estar aspirando su alma junto con su sangre. Nunca habíamos estado tan unidos como en ese momento.

Mío, pensé. Mío.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Sasuke se relajo por completo: se había desmayado. Y el darme cuenta de su estado fue como un jarro de agua fría que me sacó del trance de golpe.

Respire jadeante y solté a Sasuke, que cayo desmadejado al suelo del cenador. El corte amplio y profundo que mis dientes habían dejado en su cuello, oscuro y húmedo a la luz de la luna, resplandecía como tinta derramada. Caía un pequeño hilillo de sangre sobre los tablones del suelo, donde estaba formándose un charco alrededor de una pequeña estrella plateada que se me había caído del pelo.

―Socorro- jadeé, sin aire, en un susurro apenas audible. Aún tenía los labios pegajosos y calientes por la sangre de Sasuke―. Por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Descendí tambaleante los escalones del cenador, desesperada por encontrar a alguien, a quien fuera. Mis padres se pondrían hechos una furia, por no hablar de la señora Bethany, pero alguien tenia que ayudar a Sasuke

― ¿Hay alguien ahí?

―¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- Karin salió del bosque, visiblemente molesta. Llevaba arrugado el vestido blanco de encaje. Su pareja la seguía detrás. Por lo visto había interrumpido una sesión de morreo―. Un momento… Eso que tienes en la boca…¿es sangre?

―Sasuke- Estaba demasiado asustada para ni siquiera intentar explicarme―. Por favor, ayudad a Sasuke.

Karin se retiró hacia atrás el largo cabello rojo y entró en el cenador, donde encontró a Sasuke tendido en el suelo, con el cuello abierto.

― Dios mío- dijo con un hilo de voz se volvió hacia mi con una sonrisa taimada―. Ya era hora de que crecieras y te convirtieras en un vampiro como los demás.


End file.
